A new start
by Knight Tano
Summary: in the final days of the empire where they are grasping for breath the rebellion take coruscant and later form the new republic and new Jedi order to bring peace to the galaxy once again.


**A new story that came to mind, so here it is a story that takes place some time after the battle of Endor.**

Coruscant, the great capital of the empire, that government that use to rule through fear, but now they fear the destruction of their empire. With no emperor and all the infighting it looks impossible for them to defeat the rebellion.

'Home one' Admiral Akbar's capital ship, many officers were planning for a large take over of all the imperial bases and facility's and to capture all of the high ranking imperial officers.

But for a certain rebel there was a different goal that she wanted to achieve, that was taking the Jedi temple and the person that was going to take that was the last Jedi from that temple of the old Republic and her name Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi and Padawan of Anakin Skywalker.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka was now walking up the base of the Jedi temple which was in ruins, as she finally get to the top of it she sees ashes and burn makes the floor in front of the entrance, with her knowing what happened to the Jedi's bodies she knew what the ahs was, it was the ahses from dead and burnt Jedi that were lit on fire after order 66 with so many people watching as their protectors and then 'betrayers' were pilled up and the smoke going high into the sky.

With those thoughts now gone and already having walked passed the entrance Ahsoka looked back at the city and saw rebel and Imperial star fighters in the sky and a bit of smoke from some of the buildings in the sunset which made the entire city look like it was in flames.

" _those damn traitorous clones did all this"_ Ahsoka thought to her self as she entered a larger hall with columns, what she noticed first is that those massive statues were all gone and all the art, "it's so quiet in here now" she said, Ahsoka felt like she couldn't remember a time when it was so noisy in the temple. Ahsoka felt a slight uncomfortable being in a place she once lived in then later being accused of murder and being driven out of the place she now goes to liberate from the sith and the empire so her and Luke can once again return to it's former prominence in the new republic that was going to be rebuilt.

As she waled deeper into the temple she was completely on guard because of the reports she got of the shadow guards and storm troopers in side, but she was told from her friend Rex that he and a platoon of rebel soldiers have distracted many of them but Ahsoka knew there would at least be maybe a shadow guard in side ready to sneak up to her and to kill her, but Ahsoka would not be over confident believing it is like a sith trait and she would not dare fall prey to it.

Then all of a sudden she was ambushed by a shadow guard which she thought it was just like one of Darth Sidious normal red gourds which is why she was surprised to see a red Ignore pike which worried her not knowing if she could combat the skills and strengths that the guard would have with the weapon.

The shadow guard just stared at the woman he suspected to be a Jedi before saying "I was wondering when I was finally going to meet one of you, I have seen this moment in my dreams I was concerned that I would never get the chance to kill one of you" he said, but what he said did not frighten hr nor impress her she believed they were nothing but slaves to the dark side ant the now dead emperor. Ahsoka stared back at the guard then "your over confidence will be what loses you this fight and your life if you do not stand down and surrender to me" she said and the guard just laughed and launched forward at her unloading a barrage of savage strikes which she counted easy having fought worse in the likes of or former master turned Darth Vader.

As the fight went on Ahsoka decided to purposely give ground to the guard and her plan worked as the guard did get to over confident "you should stop this before you lose your life" Ahsoka said and then Ahsoka finally found a chink in the armour of the gaurds skills and used her shoto to deflect the pikes blade and then quickly spun around and used her second blade to piece the guard in the stomach and then he collapsed dead immediately with out a single word. When Ahsoka turned to look and she put her lightsabers on her belt then said you left me little to no choice sith then she looked away and continued on her journey throughout the temple.

As she continued walking Ahsoka knew that she would eventually encounter another shadow guard but what Ahsoka didn't know or see was that a Jedi force ghost was hiding, waiting, watching her this ghost was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi lurking about keeping an eye on the Ahsoka because master Yoda said he should and wait for her to walk into some where more secluded so he and several other Jedi can speak with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the nether world of the force Anakin formerly Darth Vader was speaking with his former master Obi-Wan who returned watching Ahsoka, Yoda, Mace Windu and all the other dead council members on what to do about the first 'Jedi' to go walking in the Jedi temple in almost two decades.

"I don't think we can give her this responsibility, I don't trust her" Mace Windu said to the others about giving Ahsoka a mission to help Luke Skywalker rebuild the Jedi order from the ground up.

Anakin looked at Windu with a bit of annoyance before saying "well master Windu we might not have any choice in who we pick because from what I've heard she is the last Jedi from the old order, she is strong enough to help Luke and is one of the few to fight me and live and continues living today decades during some of the darkest times in our and the galaxies history"

"Anakin is right, she is the last and is more than capable of succeeding in this task just because you don't trust her or because she's not in the order anymore should not mean anything in a decision like this, it was mostly your fault which caused her much pain and disbelief and than no trust in us when you believed you were in the right to say there's no choice and expelled her" an extremely frustrated Obi-Wan said to Windu shocking some near them.

Yoda scratched his chin thinking about what has just transpired in the years with the 'grey Jedi' not knowing what to do about "let the force guide us we will, yes, watch, wait, and then may the force guide us in our decision" the old and wise Jedi said with many of the others nodding in agreement and Just continued to watch Ahsoka move through the temple.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the massive rebel ship named Home one Admiral Akbar just got the reports from all the field commanders that have landed on the planet saying there is no more resistance and that all imperial forces have been crushed and the senate tower as be seized and the imperial palace captured and all storm trooper barracks either destroyed or captured.

With the admiral seeing this as a massive symbolic victory for the rebellion he was quick to contact Mon Mothma who ordered him to put up a blockade to stop imperials from returning and to just sit back and watch as the infighting in the empire rips it self up as other imperial officers turn against on another.

But later he intercepted an imperial message to almost all their forces to meet up at the inhabited desert world for a final last stand, with Akbar getting wind of this he contacted Mon Mothma again and she ordered him to start making plans for a massive rebel assault on the world to finally rid the galaxy of the empire once and for all, then the communication was turn off having already finish their conversation.

Alarms ran throughout the bridge "Admiral enemy ships coming out of hyperspace" a Mon calamari officer exclaimed.

"every one regroup and prepare to take on the imperial reinforcements and launch all reaming star fighters" the Admiral quickly issued orders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Ahsoka continued to walk through the temple she arrived at one of the hangers that had the ramp extended on it and she walked out feeling the wind blow on her and to her it felt weird she felt at peace, something she hasn't felt in a long time with all the fighting happening in the galaxy, but she also felt, well, different being in the hanger she was accused of bombing, those dark days still scar her today being accused of murder and kicked out of the only home she as ever know and by the people she was respected, but know their all dead and to her she believed she was the Jedi alive from the old order and she felt like she and no choice but to help Luke rebuild and she also felt like in doing so she would have more meaning to her life, not that she didn't have any meaning she did enjoy her life from time to time as she spent a lot of time with her daughter and husband Lux Bonteri a former Republic and Imperial senator.

As she continued to stare at the city not to far from her she heard a sound no more than a strained whisper "Ahsoka" saying her name, she cant recognized the sound of the voice but turned around and walked to the door with a saber in one hand ready to ignite it at a moments notice, then she heard the voice again "Ahsoka" it sounded the same, then all of a sudden she saw a flash of blue light in the corner of her eyes and quickly turns around with her lightsaber now ignited and glowing white. But what Ahsoka saw all but shocked, there standing in front her was her master Anakin.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Anakin broke the silence "you've changed" was all he said to her.

Ahsoka looked at him as she slowly moved closer "so have you" she said with her hand reaching out in a attempt to grasp his ,but it just went through his and Ahsoka looked a little bit sad about that because she cant hold him anymore, "what are you doing here master" she said after.

 **Well first chapter for my new story that I've been thinking about for some time now and now I finally decided to do it hope you enjoy**


End file.
